Fatih Osman
|species/race = Human|current_status = Alive|age = 32|love_interests = Janne d'Arc (secret love)|height = 1.86 m|weight = 75 kg|occupation = Sultan|likes = Strong women like Janne, fighting for his homeland, discovering and learning new things|dislikes = Rasputin, J. Carn (for J. Carn refused Janne), Shiva and his henchmen, Giving up,|voice_actors = Tamer Karadağlı (English) Jouji Nakata (Japanese)|appearances = World Heroes: Beauty of Annihilation|image1 = Fatih Osman.png}}Fatih Osman 'is one of the newcomers in World Heroes: Beauty of Annihilation. He's the first WH character to hail from Ottoman Empire. Appearance He's tall, has round-beard, vibrant green eyes and short-cut jet black hair. His facial feature is based on Çelik Erişçi in his early 2000s. He wears sarık (an Ottoman headgear that the sultans wore), a kaftan with patters of thicker crescent and star (the ones in the Ottoman flags), a dark brown trousers, light brown boots and big belt that carries his scimitar. Personality He's a strong believer as his intro shows him reading "Quran" and outro shows him thanking Allah for the help. He's eager to serve his homecountry. He is respectful to Janne's struggle for finding a suitable man for herself. He doesn't want his empire, along with the Earth, to be reset through the destruction. Moveset * '''Ottoman Slap: '''He grabs his opponent and slaps the opponent's face so powerful, knocking him/her out. * '''Flame of Scimitar: '''When used, he slides his scimitar from the ground to the sky, creating a scimitar-like flame. * '''The Wrath of Allah: '''Before doing that, he says "No escape from Allah's Wrath!" with loud and furious tone. Then, a lightning empowers his scimitar and slices his opponent in half. This ability has %45 damage rate. Intro Sequence * He finishes reading a holy book "Quran" and holds it onto his chest, saying "My Allah, give me strength." * He does a five spin with his sword and says "I'm eager to fight for my empire." Outro Sequence * He bends his knee and holds his sword, saying "My Allah, I thank you so much." Story Mode Intro Cutscene '(We start hearing Fatih Osman's narration, as we see a battle-torn outskirts of Constantinople where he leads Ottoman Army to victory. He gives his order to the artillery units for the barrage on the Byzantine Walls. And the artilleries called "Şahi" reduce them to rubble.) Fatih Osman (v/o): My name is Fatih Osman. Also known as "Sultan of the Hearts". I conquered people's hearts by doing impossible things like making those Şahi cannons. (He then marches towards the now-reduced-to-rubble wallks where Byzantine soldiers make their last stand.) Fatih Osman (v/o): When my empire was onwards to victory, theirs was on the brink of downfall. However... (A time machine comes from the portal with Dr. Brown inside the said machine. He rides off that machine and runs towards him.) Fatih Osman (v/o): 'A time scientist named "Dr. Brown" told me that he needed my help to put Sheeva's plans to halt. I asked him why and he answered this way: Our universe is in danger. '(His narration then ends.) Dr. Brown: '''The clock is ticking. Are you with us? '''Fatih Osman: Helbet! ''(For sure!) My empire isn't his to wipe out of existence. And I don't want to lose my secret love, either. '''Dr. Brown: (playfully) '''OOOHHHH!!! You have a platonic lover? Who is she? '''Fatih Osman: '''A French swordlady named "Janne d'Arc". '''Dr. Brown: '''I knew you would say that. She was struggling to find a man suitable for herself anyway. Come on, I'll take you to her. '''Fatih Osman: '''Where's she? '''Dr. Brown: '''She's fighting against the Imperial German soldiers in Battle of Verdun. I'm sure she will love to meet you. Come on, let's not waste our time. '''Fatih Osman: '''Agreed. Time is going fast. '(The intro cutscene ends with their teleportation via Doctor's time machine.)' 1st Rival Cutscene: Janne D'Arc '(We see a war-torn Verdun where Janne is fighting against the Imperial German soldiers with her sword. She then stabs that sword in to the last German's stomach and splits him in half. Then, she notices Dr. Brown and his chosen fighter's arrival.)' '''Janne D'Arc:' Dr. Brown, what brought you here? Dr. Brown: 'Allow me to introduce your "Mr. Right". This is Fatih Osman. He's the Ottoman Sultan and was leading the army to victory in the siege of Constantinople. '''Janne D'Arc: '''My "Mr. Right"? Is he as strong as I am? '''Dr. Brown: '''Why not finding out yourself?... Well, gotta go. See you later. '(He then teleports away.) Janne D'Arc: S'o... Mr. Right Guy. How strong are you? As strong as you can defeat me? Or the other way around? '''Fatih Osman: '''As strong as I can conquer your heart. '''Janne D'Arc: '''Then prove yourself right. '(They both get into the fighting stance.) After the First Rival Fight Cutscene (Janne is surprised by his honesty and convincing moves. She smiles for his bravery.) Janne D'Arc: Wow! You're so honest to words. I'm impressed. Fatih Osman: 'So, may I take permission to speak? '''Janne D'Arc: '''Go ahead, good looking. '''Fatih Osman: '''Janne... ever since I saw you in my dreams, my heart spiked like a crazy horse. Your courage, your beauty and your struggling... everything about you is eye-catching. I will keep such wonderful things of yours unchanged. Janne, I love you so much. Will you be my strong wife? '''Janne D'Arc: '''Fatih... I... '(She hugs him and cries in happiness. For she's amazed by his convincing words. She then wipes her tears away and looks into his eyes.) Janne D'Arc: 'I loved so many men like you but no one loved me in return. I thank you for this. I can be yours... whenever you want. '''Fatih Osman: '''I was leading the siege of Constantinople. Will you help me? '''Janne D'Arc: '''Of course. I can. '''Fatih Osman: '''Nice. Now let's put a stop to Sheeva's plans first. '''Janne D'Arc: '''Got you, Sultan. 2nd Rival: Julius Carn '(Then they both get teleported by Dr. Brown via his time machine. Fatih then is teleported to an Ancient Mongolian Fortress where J. Carn is. He sees Julius practicing his fighting moves.) Fatih Osman: '''Hey, you. Are you the one who rejected her for being strong like you? '''J. Carn: Yeah, what about it? (He gets into fighting stance.) Fatih Osman: I'll make you pay for what you've done to her. She was heartbroken so bad. J. Carn: Then I'll gladly do it. (J. Carn gets into fighting stance.) After 2nd Rival Fight Cutscene (J. Carn lies down and writhes in agony.) Fatih Osman: You broke her heart. Shameful! (The cutscene ends with Fatih Osman leaving his stage away.) Sub-Boss Cutscene: Zeus (Fatih then is teleported to a post-apocalyptic battle zone with relics of tanks, barbed wires, dead soldiers and aerial vehicles where Zeus is crunching his knuckles.) Fatih Osman: You 'must be Sheeva's henchman. '''Zeus: '''And you will lose this battle. '''Fatih Osman: '''I'll prove you wrong, then. '(They both get into fighting stance.) After Sub-Boss Fight Cutscene Fatih Osman: 'Like what I said... '(He performs his "The Wraith of Allah" on Zeus, wiping him out of existence.) Fatih Osman: 'War is not yours to win. '(The cutscene ends.) Final Boss Cutscene: Zeus (We see Fatih Osman's teleportation ending in the centre of the Solar System, the Sun. He doesn't feel anything because he's not getting burnt to deat at one moment. He hears Sheeva's booming voice.) Sheeva (off-screen): 'Come... Sultan of the Hearts... Come... let me see you. '(He walks through the road of asteroids made by Sheeva. He stops in the middle as Sheeva descends into the asteroid-made road.) Sheeva: My name is Sheeva. The Destroyer of the Worlds. I will be the one who resets universe through destruction. Fatih Osman: 'Not on my watch. It's Allah who created the universe. You can't just destroy it like that. '''Sheeva: '''Do you know why I wanted to destroy the universe? '''Fatih Osman: '''Convince me. '''Sheeva: '''Then I'll explain... The universe was once beautiful... Full with peace and union. And silence. But humanity broke that union and peace because of their greediness, warmongering and grudge. People and animals died ever since. That's why I brought you here. If you lose, I'll do what must be done. But if you win, I'll let the universe go untouched. '(Fatih Osman thinks about his empire's fate and his future wife, Janne D'Arc. He looks up to Sheeva with confidence and determination.) Fatih Osman: So you want a challenge. I accept it. Sheeva: Then, it's fight time. (They both get into the fighting stance.) After Final Boss Fight (Sheeva is defeated but still stands up.) Sheeva: An unexpected faithfulness defeated me. But I have no regrets. Because you... you conquered me. May Allah help you in this conquest... Farewell. (Sheeva, with his arm wide opened, falls down to the Sun, burning into nothingness at one moment. Fatih looks down to his demise.) Fatih Osman: Allah wills it, Sheeva. Allah wills it. (The cutscene ends.) Ending (Back to the siege of Constantinople, he rides in his horse and draws his sword. He notices Janne D'Arc... no, her phoenix, "L'Oiseau de Feu", soaring down to the Byzantine soldiers and burning them to the bone. Byzantine soldiers, who are scared of her superpower, are runing away from the combat zone. Fatih Osman then enters inside the city and looks around the Ottoman soldiers raising their flags over the walls. He then looks up to the sky and says...) Fatih Osman: My Allah, thank you so much... (The screen then fades to black.) (The screen then fades back to normal as we see Janne and Fatih Osman on horseback being welcomed by both armies and the citizens of Constantinople. They stop by at the gates of Hagia Sophia and ride off the horse.They look at each other and smile, entering inside the Hagia Sophia. They are fascinated by beautiful architects of the said place. Then, they pray to their Gods. While Janne prays by doing the sign of a cross, Fatih Osman bows to Allah. After hours, we see a Topkapı Palace where they're sitting under the moonlight in the garden. Janne lies her head to his left shoulder as she looks at the moonlight, finally letting go of the rejection she had from J. Carn.) Janne D'Arc: I'm so happy to marry a strong man who conquered my heart. Fatih Osman: 'I'm so happy too, for meeting a strong lady like you. '''Janne D'Arc: ' You're making me blush. '''Fatih Osman: *giggles* (He hugs her as they look at each other first, then at the bright night sky. Then, the credits show up with "World Heroes: Beauty of Annihilation" logo on top of the moonlight.) Victory Quotes * Either I'll conquer the hearts or they will conquer me. * Peace at home, peace in the world. * You must improve your fighting style. * My true love is for Allah and homecountry. (vs. Rasputin) * So beautiful... So strong... yet, so forelorn. (vs. Janne) * You never are in control. (vs. Shiva) * You broke her heart. Shameful! (vs. Julius Carn) * War is not only won with technologies. (vs. Brocken) * Don't get cocky to be number #1. (vs. Muscle Power) * Go back to where you came from and never come out! (vs. Geegus/Neo Geegus) * War is not yours to win! (vs. Zeus) * You say "Destruction", I say "Creation". (vs. Dio/Neo Dio) * Swift, strong but not tricky. I like that. (vs. Kim Dragon) * Don't let your son be like you. He deserves better. (vs. Johnny Maximum) * You should try Jezat musket sometime. (vs. Simon No-Scoper) * Young but strong-willing. My kind of fighter. (Ryoko) * Barbaros Hayreddin gives his regard to you, Admiral Kidd. (Captain Kidd) * You look scary, but not scaring me enough. (Jack the Ripper) Trivia * He's based on two famous people: Mehmed the Conqueror and Çelik Erişçi (Turkish singer known for his songs like "Hercai", "Kızımız Olacaktı", "Ateşteyim" and "Dilberim"). Category:Original characters Category:Original Characters Category:World Heroes Category:Original Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters